


Ultraviolet

by Monochromania



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series), Supermental (Web Series)
Genre: also a fuckton of kismesisitude, have fun kiddos, it ain't self-shipping if they both hate each other, jesus fuck how do i spell that again, oh well, wait that's just bloody hate, well here it is, you ever wanted to see what depression looks like in human form?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromania/pseuds/Monochromania
Summary: In the sense of self-doubt about her own reality, Yukari "Marina and the Diamonds" omukaY decides to go out to the city of the Pink Sea to find the meaning of her own existence.. only to discover someone trying to steal the answer away from her.The only problem is that sometimes, life can be a bitch.





	1. Hate

> Begin game? Y/N

It was a quiet but lonely evening on a breezy July day, watching as the dim summer sun slowly set upon the horizon of the beach, a pale-skinned human girl sighed in utter disappointment as she adjusted her footing on the ground, laying down on the sands below her. The Pink Sea was a rather interesting but at times intimidating city to have moved to, her messy brown hair blew in the warm winds from south, the girl named Yukari omukaY simply watched over as the water slipped over and back whence it came. 

“Where did all of this come from.. Where did I come from?...” she asked herself as she huddled away from the shoreline, looking down at the palms of her hands. Her numerous questions left unanswered by the faint breeze as she stood up and off of the ground, her cries for an answer being left forgotten made her feel both alone in the world.. and even question her pitiful existence some more. The brunette could only turn around and make her way home in disappointment. 

The girl closed her eyes just as she was about to reach for the door handle to her not-so-comfortable home in the suburbs, opening them once more to discover that she was no longer in the Pink Sea but.. An empty abyss, with only a scrape of light passing through from above, almost like a lightbulb. “..I know you’re there, you don’t need to give me the silent treatment.” Yukari heard faint footsteps from behind her as the echoed throughout the black void.

“Geez, I was just trying to have fun with you. It’s been quite a while since either you or Smack came along here.” the brown-haired girl gritted her teeth, refusing to turn around and meet him eye-to-eye. She could clearly feel his hand meet with her shoulder, “..Pent.” “Did you miss me?~” she sighed in annoyance as she turned around to see him, “Not really, you dick-swindling mother of fuck.” squinting ever so slightly, the girl looked up at the much taller self-proclaimed god. 

“Well that was uncalled for, besides I let you live unlike last time.” “Last time was a fucking NIGHTMARE you complete idiot!” “You should be HAPPY that I let you escape! I could’ve sent you to an entire hell dimension filled to brim with disgusting creatures, rotting flesh and melting eyeballs!” Yukari winced at the words that left his mouth out of disgust, “Okay that went a little too far there.” 

The girl shifted her feet as she turned around, as much as she wished that she knew how to escape The Void.. she didn’t. And that would come to bite her in the ass rather quickly. She groaned miserably as she fell to her knees, “God fucking dammit…” she mumbled to herself as she fell to the ground, “Ughhhhh..” “..I’m still here, you know.” “Shut up, Pent.” feeling his hand meet with her shoulder, Yukari could feel him pull her onto her back. “Fuck off Pent.” 

The brunette looked up at the empty abyss above her, yep. Black. It was all fucking black. Nothing else. Black, black, black, black. Yukari wished she had never gotten into this stupid fucking show, she wished that she never wrote this stupid fucking fanfic, she wished that- 

That.. 

 

That….

 

“Are you seriously talking to yourself?” Pent asked the self-loathing girl on the floor as he poked her with his metallic foot, she muttered more obscenities to herself of which most if not ALL were connected to herself in one way or another, “Come on, get up.” “..mhmhmm…” she refused to respond to the hat-wearing god. Holding her head silently, she closed her eyes in hopes that this was all some strange nightmare she was having. 

“You know I can hear you talking to yourself, right?” Yukari tried to ignore him, “You’re not real..” Pent smirked maliciously as he bent down to look at the girl, placing his hand beneath her chin, “That’s adorable. And I’ll have you know that I’m as real as it gets. I’m honestly, I am quite surprised how you were able to escape the first time, but hey? What do I know? I don’t even think that you’re even one of my creations.” 

“I was never yours, you fucking asshole! And I never will be yours!” the brunette yelled back as tears ran down her face, getting up and off the ground and wiping her eyes. “SO WHY WON’T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!” the quivering mess of a human(?) simply stared at the self-proclaimed God of the damned world, her heart pounding in her chest, “..edgelord.” she look away from the man and bit her lip, “..I just want to go home. I don’t want to be with you anymore, I hate you.. so.. so much..”

Tears laced her already red cheeks as she backed away slowly, gritting her teeth as hate grew in her heart and mind. She hated this place, she hated that red-haired bastard, she hated herself.. 

“Yukari?” she could hear Pent’s voice slowly dissipate as if by pure irony, the girl opened her eyes.. she laid in her bed, gazing up at the ceiling. Light dazed through her window as the morning sun had risen. Getting up, she looked out to find a man staring at her on the pavement.

Episode 2: Spades coming soon.. maybe.


	2. Spades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh hey it's episode 2 it's here boiiiiiiiis

As the morning sun rose upon the Pink Sea, a warm breeze settled throughout the colorful city as it became clear to our pessimistic protagonist that it was all but a strange dream. Having trouble adjusting her blinds, the girl decided that she might as well just go outside to see the waking world for herself. Sitting up from her bed, Yukari looked around her room to find that it was still the same as it was before.

Her walls were painted of a light lavender, giving off a pastel vibe to those who visited.. mostly herself. Her floor was decorated with numerous discarded clothes, most of which she hadn’t washed in days or weeks at most, her small trash bin was filled to the brim with cans of soda that she had drunken when she was thirsty. 

Stepping over her numerous clothing items that laid on the ground, stopping in front of the door. As much as she would call this apartment her home, she wished that she could get rid of the writing on the door.. permanent marker too. Damn.

“You really smell like dog buns.” Yukari mumbled under her breath as she red the words out loud, a tint of disgust to be found in her voice. Pettiness level: Yukari omukaY. Grasping the doorknob, she adjusted her wrist and pulled the door open, even this sentence is disappointing to her! Muttering obscenities quietly, she wandered around the empty living room where she rarely spent time in, there was a TV... a couch.. oh there’s the kitchen. 

Yukari shook her head, she wasn’t really feeling hungry at the moment. Maybe later? Yeah.. later... 

Walking around her apartment, she noticed that the bathroom door was open, funny since she clearly remembered closing it just a few hours ago. Stepping into the dark room, she flicked the switch on when as if her world had turned upside down, she had a glance at what appeared to be words on her mirror. Squinting at the red writing, the brunette came to remember what kind of handwriting it looked like..

Motherfucker.

“Do you know about Shelby?”  
“..No I fucking don’t.” she spoke aloud as she was about to walk out of the washroom, not even bothering to clean up the mess left behind by her certain intruder. “Well that was pretty rude, wasn’t it, doll?” Yep. Pent was here. He was sitting right there on her couch. “...how the fuck did you get into my apartment?” Yukari asked the red-haired man that laid on her sofa, he simply shrugged with a smug grin on his face.

“I dunno, maybe it was because you left the window open?~” “...then why are you even here?” he adjusted his skimmer hat and looked Yukari directly in the eye, “..obviously, you know something that I don’t.” “..excuse me?” the girl tilted her head in confusion, what did he mean by something he didn’t know? She didn’t know anything! All she knew was that she was still alive in this world! There’s nothing else to it! Walking to sit down on the couch away from him, the paler-than-life girl didn’t understand what he wanted from her. 

“..ya know.. You can help me with something.” Yukari raised a confused eyebrow, “..Help? What do you mean by help?” she tapped her feet on the floorboards below her, wondering what he had meant. “Isn’t it obvious? You’re a thief too, right?” the shorter female tried her best to not remember the time she met Pent at the local convenience store while trying to sneak away with some chocolate bars. “We can work together!” he clapped his hands with a smirk on his face.

Although with a bit of regret, she was looking for something interesting and without any meaning to her life, Yukari reluctantly agreed to his offer. “Alright, fine. I’ll do it. Now.. what are we looking for?” 

“Simple. We’re going to steal reality itself.”

 

Episode 3: Death Wish coming soon.. I dunno


	3. Death Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really use the rich text option more often.

“Excuse me,  _ what _ ?!” Yukari asked as she heard what she believed to be the impossible, “..steal  **reality itself** ?” she stood up and dusted off her skirt, pupils as small as the tiniest of pricks as she couldn’t believe what Pent had offered her. Rubbing her arm slightly, she stared down at the stained floorboards below her feet, the vivid smell of the nearby carcass of a rat filled her mind with one thing: To find some meaning in her life. To explore the unknown reality that she inhabits.  _ To find out who she really is. _

 

She can barely even remember what she was like back a few years ago, all she can remember was.. some sort of tragedy? “Yeah, didn’t you hear what I fucking said, hotshot?” She looked up at Pent and nodded slowly as what appeared to be tears rolled down her pale cheeks, “Yeah.. I did.” rubbing her arm some more as she used her free hand to wipe away her tears. “Well uhh.. Do you even know who I am?” “Yeah, I know who you are. Yukari Yakumo, right?” the brunette squinted at the redhead, “Oh  _ ha ha.  _ Real funny.” 

 

Taking in a deep breath, she tried to think of something to say without coming off as rude. She failed miserably. “...Do you know what I was like before?” She bit her lip as she prepared for what she believed to be the obvious answer, “....actually, I do.” her eyes went wide as she heard his unexpected reply. “..what the fuck?” Grasping her hand gently, Pent gave the shocked girl a smile before snapping his fingers. 

 

As the sound echoed throughout the messily put together apartment, it became deathly silent. “Wh..” Yukari tried to regain composure, “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!” he adjusted his hat and looked around, taking in a breath before patting the shorter girl on the back, “Why don’t you look upstairs?” She tilted her head at his question and gritted her teeth, slowly making her way up the nearby staircase, for some reason this area was nostalgic.. almost too nostalgic. The purple-eyed girl’s eyes soon met with that of a door, near completely covered in stains and marker scribbles of incomprehensible nature. 

 

Grasping the doorknob, she pulled the door open with ease… making sense since the lock on the door was completely absent. Inside was.. herself? The girl inside of the room shouldn’t be her.. right? Nope, long brown hair? Check. White shirt and black skirt? Check. It was most definitely her. But she seemed much more confident. As the other Yukari placed her game onto her drawer, she sighed in relief before walking towards the door, not even taking a glance at the brunette glancing inside. 

 

“What in the world is going on?...” following along with the happier individual, she noticed how the place she lived in was slightly less a complete catastrophe than her own home in the Pink Sea, “I’m going out for a bit, see you in a few minutes!” she yelled as she opened the door outside, “..but nobody’s here?..” was Yukari seriously talking to herself? Oh whatever, no need to talk about such bullshit, she had to follow along with uhh- herself. Jee, take a drink everytime you hear ‘herself’ in the story. Opening the door, she watched as the other Yukari ran across the pavement and onto the road,

  
  


Only to be hit by a passing truck. 

  
  


It was like time had stopped at this exact moment, the girl’s heart pounded in her chest as she watched the other girl- no..  **Yukari omukaY** get slammed by the speeding locomotive, the other woman’s eyes once filled with joy were now empty and cold as her very life was stolen from her, splashes of red decorating her clothes as she dropped to the rocky ground like a broken doll. The other girl was dead, and she knew it well. 

 

“..was this the reason you brought me here, Pent? To show me what I was like.. before?”  she felt a sudden pressure on her right shoulder, “..would I be lying if I said yes?”

 

“You dense motherfucker.”

  
  
  
  


**Episode 4: Hourglass coming soon.. maybe?**


End file.
